neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Super Neptunia RPG
Idea Factory Idea Factory International|platform = Playstation 4 Nintendo Switch|release = September 27, 2018 Fall 2018 Fall 2018|genre = Side-scrolling RPG|mode = Single Player|rating = Rating Pending|external link = Official Japanese Website Official English Website}} Super Neptunia RPG ( 勇者ネプテューヌ 世界よ宇宙よ刮目せよ！！ アルティメットＲＰＧ宣言！！, lit. Brave Neptune: World & Universe! Pay Attention!! Ultimate RPG Declaration!) is a 2D sidescrolling RPG being co-developed by Artisan Studios, a Canadian developer. This game marks the first time an official game in the series has ever been developed by a company not located in Japan. The game follows the four CPUs, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, all of whom have amnesia, in a version of Gamindustri that revolves around 2D gaming. Carrying a strange book, Neptune sets off on some kind of adventure. Story "There was once a primitive form of entertainment software that ruled the world: 2D games. In one of infinite dimensions, the world of Gamindustri exists... a world where 2D games reign supreme. An organization fiercely devoted to these games rules over this vibrant world. They are known as Bombyx Mori and their devotion comes with a heavy price. Citizens of Gamindustri are forced to offer 2D games to Bombyx Mori as taxes. Those who dare to use new technologies or create games that don’t meet their standards risk being banished to the Trial Grounds. It is in this Gamindustri, a dark world with no real future in sight, that a girl wakes from her sleep. Her name is Neptune, and with a strange book in hand, she sets off on the journey of a Hero." Setting The game takes place in a beautifully scenic version of Gamindustri, where taxes are paid in 2D games. Characters ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The protagonist, and hero. She woke up without her memories, remembering only her name. After defeating a monster, she convinced herself that she was a "hero". She gathers her friends and goes on a journey. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese) :When she regained consciousness, she lost her memories, and began looking for clues to her identity. All she can remember is her name. After encountering Blanc, who also has amnesia, she started living with her on rewards they earned from the guild. Not finding any leads about herself makes her very frustrated, but she feels better after laying down. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :When she regained consciousness, she had lost her memories, remembering only her name. She lives together with Noire, who also lost her memories, living on rewards from the guild. She's very fond of books, chosing to read over searching for her memories. She is quick-witted, but when unsure of what to do, she has an intracranial meeting to figure out her next move. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese) :When she regained consciousness, she had lost her memories, remembering only her name. An innkeeper took her in, allowing her to live at the inn without paying rent in exchange for transporting supplies to a nearby resistance base. She seems satisfied with her current life and is relatively uninterested in regaining her memories. ;Histoire :A pretty thick book. There are some undreadable characters inside. It seems to have emotions, and sometimes shines. Videos References https://gematsu.com/2018/04/brave-neptunia-details-story-goddesses-histoire-japanese-limited-edition Category:Games Category:Super Neptunia RPG